


Soft and Quiet Mornings

by fursuitshipping



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fursuitshipping/pseuds/fursuitshipping
Summary: Lacktwo's mornings usually start with a loud alarm clock, a cup of coffee, and a clingy husband.(Features adult Lacktwo and Leo)





	Soft and Quiet Mornings

_ 7am is still way too early to wake up _ , Lacktwo decided as he slapped his alarm clock off. He felt groggy, but he figured once he got up and got coffee he’d be a bit less sleepy.

Lack yawned as he surveyed the room, seeing the light filter in through the curtains of his room. He saw Dewmaru and Hydreigon napping in the other corner of the room, curled around each other in a ball. He turned back to where he was originally facing and smiled, seeing Leo was still curled up asleep next to him. 

Leo’s arms were wrapped tightly around Lack’s shoulders and his legs were intertwined with his. His breathing was soft and he looked calm, and Lack smiled seeing his husband was resting soundly. 

As much as he loved being like this, and being together like this, he knew he couldn’t be late for work and he needed to get up. He placed a small kiss on Leo’s forehead and attempted to sit up, but he felt Leo’s grip tighten on him before he could.

“Leo, sweetheart, I need to get ready,” Lack chuckled, brushing the hair out of Leo’s face.

“Nooooo you dooooon’tttttt,” Leo mumbled sleepily, still holding tight onto Lack. He reached up to kiss Lack on the cheek, making him laugh.

“You’re very sweet, but I do need to get up,” Lack gave Leo another kiss and saw Leo’s eyes slowly open as he pouted.

“But if you get up I won’t get to see you all day…..I wanna just cuddle with you.”

“We can cuddle later, okay? I promise when I get home we can cuddle as much as you want.”

“...Fineeeee,” Leo sighed, slowly letting go of Lacktwo. Lack smiled and got up slowly, giving Leo another kiss before rushing to get dressed and get coffee. He went over to Dewmaru and gave him a small pet to wake him up; the otter yawned and untangled itself from Hydreigon, who seemed to be clinging onto Dewmaru quite a bit too.  _ Like trainer like Pokemon, I guess,  _ Lack thought with a laugh, putting Dewmaru in his Pokeball for now. 

As Lack was heading out the door he heard Leo get up behind him, and turned to see Leo sleepily walking over to him. He pulled Lack into a tired hug that Lack returned with a smile.

“Stay safe at work today love,” Leo said, giving Lacktwo a kiss. “I’ll see you later, I love you.”

“I love you too sweetheart,” Lack replied, kissing Leo on the cheek again. “I’ll see you then.”


End file.
